Lipases are important biocatalysts which have shown to be useful for various applications. Lipases have been employed in the removal of lipid stains and have been added to various compositions. Current cleaning and/or fabric care compositions comprise many active ingredients which are interfering with the ability of lipases to remove lipid stains. Thus, the need exists for lipases that can function in the harsh environment of compositions used for cleaning.